deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note (song)
"Death Note" (デスノート) is a song in Death Note: The Musical. The original English version of the song is titled "Hurricane," but the lyrics were completely rewritten in the translation and the entire hurricane metaphor was removed. A music video, performed by Hong Kwang-Ho was released to promote the first production of the Korean musical. An early rehearsal of the song, performed by Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa, was used in a video announcing the first production of the Japanese musical. Overview When Light Yagami first picks up the Death Note, he thinks it's a joke and kills a criminal he sees on television, Kurou Otoharada. Horrified, he sings this song and resolves to use the Death Note for justice. The song involves a montage of names being written, and time moves forward enough for Soichiro Yagami to learn of the criminals' deaths and begin the investigation. The song is briefly reprised later in Act 1 when Light sings a few lines when he kills the FBI agents. It's briefly reprised again at the end of Act 2 when Light sings a few lines before dying. Japanese lyrics English version The English title of the song is "Hurricane." Jeremy Jordan recorded the demo track in December 2014, but an official recording has not been released. The song was included in the Frank Wildhorn and Friends concert. Adam Pascal performed the song for the concert in Japan in 2015, and Jeremy Jordan performed in New York in April 2016. The two concert versions have slightly different lyrics, noted below. Jordan's concert version matches his New York demo version. On November 2, 2017, and November 10, 2017, script-writer Ivan Menchell release the English Reprise lyrics on Twitter.Ivan Menchell provided the English Reprise 1 lyrics on Twitter, November 2, 2017.Ivan Menchell provided the English Reprise 2 lyrics on Twitter, November 10, 2017. Hurricane lyrics The two versions have slight differences, which are bolded. Hurricane Reprise 1 lyrics Hurricane Reprise 2 lyrics Korean lyrics Video gallery Death Note (Korean music video)|Performed by Hong Kwang-ho Death Note (Korean 2017 music video)|Performed by Han Ji Sang Musical production announcement (Japan 2015)|An early rehearsal, performed by Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa Musical rehearsal (Japan 2015)|Rehearsal preview, Death Note performed by Hayato Kakizawa begins at 2:10 Musical digest video (Japan 2015)|Opens with a clip performed by Kenji Urai Death Note The Musical Highlights (Korean)|Opens with a clip performed by Hong Kwang-ho Musical Showcase Highlights (Korean 2015)|Opens with a clip performed by Hong Kwang-ho Musical Showcase scene sketch (Korean 2015)|Instrumental version Image gallery Musical promo Light 01.jpg|Light (Urai, Japan 2015) Musical 2017 Light Death Note.jpg|Light (Kakizawa, Japan 2017) Huricane Reprise lyrics 1.jpg|Hurricane Reprise lyrics Huricane Reprise lyrics 2.jpg|Hurricane Reprise lyrics Hurricane final reprise lyrics.jpg|Hurricane Reprise 2 lyrics Trivia * The song has so far been performed in four different keys. ** G minor - Performed by Kenji Urai, Hayato Kakizawa and Hong Kwang-ho in productions. ** G# minor - Performed by Han Ji-sang in the 2017 Korean Showcase. ** A minor - Performed by Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa in the video announcing the musical, by Hong Kwang-ho in the 2015 Korean music video and Showcase, by Adam Pascal and Jeremy Jordan in concert, by Jeremy Jordan in the NY demo album, and by Han Ji-Sang in productions. The most common and likely original key. ** Bb minor - Performed by Han Ji-sang in the 2017 Korean music video. Navigation References Category:Music Category:Musical